


Sanada encounters foreigners

by niconugget



Category: NIOH (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, foreigners are weird, i love middle age men..., this is middle age sanada, this is unbeta, write or die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: Nobushige encounters foreigner goods. a series of short works regarding my favorite Nioh character in the series.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Nobushige has little encounter with foreigners, despite being one of the chief vassals of the Toyotomi clan in its prime. [Demons were rampant and he had not seen the demon horns within Hideyoshi until it was too late] but there was a bustle of activity. Foreign merchants showing their wares and tea sets to the ladies of the court. Concubines [some more scaley in secret then others] and the normal ones.

Sitting beside Lady Chacha, he had front view seat of the various amount of items from the west and east. Candles usually seen in christians churches [that he seen burn] and medicine that is unproven to increase fertility. He could be anywhere else, but he had made a promise to an old friend to stay by her lady side until death, of either the clan or himself. Hideyoshi himself was somewhere else, so the main customers were concubines among others. 

He rather be training with the spear then looking at feminine objects of various use, it took all he could to make a straight face. 

" **Nobushige...what do you think?"** shamelessly, because Lady Chacha when not under the shadow of Hideyoshi, is shameless, a contrast with the gentle lady Oichi. 

She shows ....undergarments , frills and lace and-

He coughs into his fists, a polite way to say that he is _freaking out_ right now. 

Truly shameless. 

Westerners were shameless. And so is Lady Chacha.


	2. Nobushige encounters guns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what title said. Cha Cha gets a bit too excited about shooting long range without practice.

Nobushige does love Lady Cha Cha as a friend, as a dear sibling if he pushed the boundaries and wasn't afraid of the wrath of Lord Hideyoshi. but with a pistol in hand , one hand covering his ringing ears, this was much louder then firing cannons and firing bombs into the enemy hole. 

"Nobushige....allow me." 

And without even pausing to think, Lady Chacha grabs the gun from his hands and shoots bullseye at the nearby target practice, the wooden dummy looking awfully close to a certain Monkey. It was rather unsettling, and the grin that she had on her face was disturbing to say the least. 

"...Very good, Lady Chacha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give a item in your reviews that could have been brought to Japan during the sengoku era! kisses! also Chacha bloodthirsty for monkey blood. Hideyoshi is based off nioh 2 which i hope they add sanada transformation soon...


	3. Nobushige encounters Materia [shh]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreigner, outside of country. Certainly outside of a dimension is fine too.

Nobushiga is unsure of he should trust this... Shinra company. It seemed rather shady in general, but their spokes person, a man whose employer had interest in his silks had offered baubles, no...materia. Ma-te-ria was it? It sounded odd when he says it. But his ladyship seems most interested in the whole thing. it was odd too, sparks of fire, ice and thunder like a onmyo. It was almost scary how easy it was to shoot fire on something. 

Whatever this materia is, its dangerous. 

"I hope your answer will be most favorable when the decision comes." So says the man who had a odd dot on his forehead , his name reminding him of China even though his escort is certainly not from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my head sometimes gives weird ideas while i wait uselessly for the sanada glam to appear in nioh 2 cries. all i got is handsome buy azai who i ship with Nobunaga. all i can think is smut about those.. two. no wait new idea!

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants, send me westerner stuff that foreigners brought to japan and i'll make like ficlets of nobushige reacting to them and chacha causing a scene or something


End file.
